


Under the Weather

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Human!Carmilla, Post Season 3, Sick Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: Carmilla's not quite used to her human body shutting down all the time, especially because of a little cold. Laura finds sick Carmilla very cute.





	

“This is agony”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t gone running through the snow in those shorts of yours you wouldn’t have gotten sick.”

“Well I’m sorry if my centuries of being immortal and death itself resulted in me developing some habits regarding the weather changes.”

Laura snickered to herself, and dabbed Carmilla’s forehead with a warm cloth. “Well here’s a little heads up Carm, when you’re a human you get sick if you go outside in inappropriate clothing for that particular season.”

Carmilla, who was muddled under a stack of blankets in their shared bed groaned into the covers. “Well I know that now.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Awful. My nose is all stuffed up and my throat feels like I’m being clawed from the inside out.” Carmilla groaned, and Laura smiled sympathetically. She had her fair share of colds, and she couldn’t blame Carmilla for overreacting about this one. She hadn’t had a cold in over three centuries. 

Besides, Carmilla’s husky voice was pretty cute. 

Laura sighed to herself and moved away from where she was kneeling on the mattress and tossed the cloth and a box of kleenex she brought for her sick girlfriend on the nightstand. Shedding her thick sweater so all she wore was a tanktop and leggings, she lifted the covers where her raven haired girlfriend was snuggled up and began nudging her way inside.

“Let me in Carm, I’m going to get you warmed up.”

Carmilla mumbled in agreement and shifted over, and Laura slipped in, wrapping her warm hands around her girlfriend's waist and snuggling into her neck. 

“You’re warm.” Carmilla sighed into the embrace, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“You have a fever.” Commented Laura, running circles into Carmilla’s shoulder. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m always hot.” Carmilla slurred into her pillow, and Laura could tell behind her curls there was a snarky smile on her face. 

“Ha Ha.” Laura giggled, running her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. “You know you should really get rest. It’s the only way you’ll get better.”

Carmilla hummed, before nodding slowly. “Yes… rest…love...you...”

The ex-vampire was slowly nodding off, and Laura grinned and went back to holding her close while gently playing with her hair. 

“I love you too Carm.”

And even though Carmilla couldn’t turn into a panther anymore, Laura swore that she could still her her purring underneath her girlfriends touch.


End file.
